Die Kraft der Liebe
by the funny bunny
Summary: Der letzte Kampf um die Erfüllung der Prophezeiung. Doch er nimmt eine andere Wendung als erwartet.


Die Kraft der Liebe 

Es war der letzte Kampf der letzten Schlacht zwischen Harry und Lord Voldemort, der Zauberer den die ganze Welt fürchtete und von dem sie erlöst werden wollte.

Der Kampf, der entscheiden sollte inwiefern sich die Prophezeiung, die in der Mysteriumsabteilung gelegen hatte, bewahrheiten sollte.

Der Goldjunge der Zaubererschaft war nun der Einzige, oder vielmehr der letzte Soldat im Krieg gegen den dunklen Lord und man hatte ihn in diesen Krieg geschickt, ohne ihn mit großen magischen Fähigkeiten auszustatten und ohne ihm eine vernichtende Waffe mitzugeben.

Er hatte erbittert gekämpft, hatte sich verteidigt und auch angegriffen, hatte alles versucht, was ihm möglich war und hatte sich so gut geschlagen, wie man es von ihm gewöhnt war.

Doch nun kniete er blutend und mit Dreck bespritzt keuchend auf dem Boden. Er konnte nicht mehr, war am Ende seiner Kräfte; auch Voldemort war angeschlagen, doch er stand noch aufrecht, bereit einen letzten Fluch zu sprechen.

Und als Harry die letzte Hoffnung aufgegeben hatte, brach plötzlich ein helles Licht durch den schwarz bewölkten Himmel. Es schien, als ob eine schneeweiße Wolke, die zwischen den dunklen Wolken erschienen war, zum Boden hinab gleiten würde und schließlich sanft landete. Tatsächlich hatte die Wolke die Form eines Autos, aus dem kurz darauf ein paar kleine bunte Geschöpfe heraussprangen.

Die Glücksbärchis!

Sie hatten von oben aus ihrem Wolkenreich den Kampf beobachtet und da sie nun mal Vertreter der Gerechtigkeit waren, hatten sie sich spontan in ihre Wolkenautos gesetzt um Harry zu Hilfe zu eilen.

Nun standen sie, mit einem guten Stück Abstand zum Geschehen, da und stemmten die Hände in die Seiten. Gerade wollten sie zu ihrer üblichen Rede, die mit Vorwürfen begann und mit einer großen Umarmung aufhörte, ansetzen, als Voldemort ihnen einen Fluch auf den Hals jagte, um sie in die Luft zu sprengen, da ihm ihre grellen Farben schon Kopfschmerzen bereiteten.

Doch Dank ihrer hochausgebildeten Reflexe wichen sie schnell aus und einer von ihnen schickte ihm einen Herzstrahl, aus dem Symbol auf seinem Bauch, als Antwort.

Der dunkle Lord duckte sich und seine Augen weiteten sich vor Erstaunen, als er den Baum hinter sich sah, in den der Strahl ein tiefes Loch gebrannt hatte und der jetzt langsam seitlich abknickte. Er schaute die kleinen Geschöpfe erschaudernd an. Diese hatten einen lauten Sprechkanon begonnen, wobei sie immer wieder etwas wie „Wir stehen zu dir!", „Hab keine Angst, du bist nicht allein!", „Geborgenheit" oder „Glaub an die Macht der Liebe!" wiederholten.

Voldemorts Gesicht war von Furcht gezeichnet und er sah aus, als würde er sich gleich übergeben. Jetzt bildeten die Bärchen-Armee einen Kreis um ihn, den sie immer enger zogen.

„ Bleibt mir vom Leib!", rief er panisch aus.

„ Aber wir lieben dich doch!", sangen sie weiter im Chor.

„ Wir könnt ihr mich lieben, ihr kennt mich überhaupt nicht. Ich habe Hunderte getötet und Menschen zum Spaß gequält!", versucht er sie verzweifelt von ihrem Singsang abzuhalten.

Sie hielten tatsächlich einen Moment inne und stutzten, doch dann entschieden sie einstimmig: „Wir lieben dich trotzdem!", und sangen munter weiter.

Schließlich stimmte auch Harry, der sich aufgerappelt und das Geschehen nur ungläubig betrachtet hatte, in ihren Tanz und ihren Gesang mit ein, bis Voldemort zu Boden sank und mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck „Hass, ihr sollt mich hassen, nicht lieben, das erträgt doch keiner, das ist schlimmer als der Tod und diese Farben, mein Gott, diese Farben, sie werden mich noch umbringen, nein, wahrscheinlich werde ich vorher noch blind..." vor sich her murmelte.

Als Harry ihm dann eine Kusshand zuwarf, die sich in ein fliegendes Herz verwandelte, traf ihn dieses genau auf die Stirn und er ging mit einem grauenerfüllten Schrei vollends zu Boden und war hinüber.

Seine Seele entwich und zum erstaunen aller, schwebte sie nach oben und nicht nach unten in Richtung Hölle, was wohl seine größte Strafe sein sollte.

Voldemorts Ende durch die Kraft der Liebe, ein Ende ganz nach Dumbledores Geschmack.

Die Glücksbärchis verabschiedeten sich von Harry und flogen zurück in ihr Wolkenreich.

Harry ging nach Hause, wo er als strahlender Held gefeiert wurde. Bei seine Erzählungen ließ er jedoch ein kleines Detail über gewisse kleine Bärchen aus.

Ende


End file.
